Gacha Summoner
|-|Gacha World= |-|Gacha Life= |-|Gacha King= Character Synopsis The Gacha Summoner is the protagonist of Gacha World, also known as the player's avatar. The default Gacha Summoner is depicted as a hooded male with brown hair with bangs long enough to cover his eyes. It's revealed by Ellie that The Gacha Summoner was the destined savior of Gacha World and it was their fate to wield The Gacha Sword. Though they can be either gender, some elements of the games assume that the player is male. They are mentioned in Gacha Life as the "Gacha King". Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C | 2-A | 2-A Verse: Gachaverse Name: Gacha Summoner, Gacha King, Master Gender: Varies. Can be Male or Female depending on player choice Age: Never specified but implied to be 18 or 19 Classification: The Savior, The Hero of Gacha Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Their role as Gacha Summoner grants them the ability to summon various entities frp, across the Gacha Multiverse. He also possesses the ability to harness the elements of those he summons), Elemental Manipulation (Has access to and can actively manipulate the elements, specifically Fire, Water, Air and Earth; these are derivatives of the main three elements), Reality Warping (One who wields The Gacha Sword has the potential to rewrite reality and fundamentally change reality to meet their visions. Ellie herself was going to warp the entirety of existence), Existence Erasure (The Gacha Sword gave Ellie enough power to erase all of reality. Comparable artifacts can also erase entire cities), Creation (Through The Gacha Sword, Ellie was going to recreate the entire multiverse after having destroyed it completely), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The Gacha Summoner and to extension The Gacha Sword, has the ability to naturally cure corruption, changing those who are malicious and evil in nature to become pacified), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Like Starlight Ellie, The Gacha Summoner can manipualte the RNG System and make events, causal relations and even unlikely events occur), Conceptual Manipulation (Destroyed the very concept of "Corruption" and removed it's influence across the entire multiverse), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, came back after having been erased by Creator Luni), 4th Wall Awarness, Portal Creation (Capable of creating portals to alternate universes and travesing them), Dream Manipulation (Entered Slyph's dream world and destroyed it to bring her back to reality), Light Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate the Light Element, which allows him to dispel of darkness based techniques), Darkness Manipulation (As with Light, Gacha Summoner can manipulate the Dark Element and overcome light), Law Manipulation (Restored the natural laws to the multiverse. Ellie was going to use The Gacha Sword to create her own Gacha World with it's own laws). Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG Ellie's techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity), ETC. Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Fought Kilios, who assisted in the creation of Xkour, which is big enough to encompass it's own skyline and it's likely it's own sun given it possesses a day-night system. Superior in strength to Lolita Loli, who can create singularities akin to Blackhole) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Fought with Yume, who created the Dream World, where the collective dreams of Gachaverse become entire universes. Defeated Succubus Lilith, contains a fraction of Creator Luni's power and pacified Kitsune Mitsuki, who should be close to power as Creator Luni. Wields the full power of The Gacha Sword, which amplified Ellie to have the power to destroy all of existence, all universes) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(The Gacha King is staed by Vii to be one of the strongest forces in the entire Gachaverse and as such, shouldn't be any far behind Starlight Ellie or Creator Luni) 'Speed: FTL '(Casually reacts to attacks from Light Units, who attack using natural and pure light. Can actively outpace Lolita Loli's singularity, which is akin to a Blackhole) | '''Immeasurable (Fought Goddess Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. Fought with Succubus Lilith and Kitsune Mitsuki, who are stated to percieve Time differently han humans and are ultimately older than time) | Immeasurable '(Scaling to his older self, whom of which he should be vastly superior than in speed) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '| '''Superhuman+ '| '''Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Large Star Class (His strikes can harm the likes of Kilios and is physically superior to Lolita Loli, who can create blackholes) | Multiversal+ (The Gacha Sword is capable of destroying all of reality and creating new laws in extension to a new Gachaverse itself) | Multiversal+ '(At least on par with The Creators, who are on par with Creator Luni herself) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Can tank hits from beings of a similar level to the Gacha Summoner themselves. Can survive Lolita Loli's Blackhole) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Survived attacks from The Gacha Sword, which has the ability to destroy all of existence. Was able to come back from Creator Luni erasing them from existence) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Should be much more durable than beforehand) 'Stamina: Very High '(Even when sleep deprived in Yume's Realm, he's capable of fighting waves of enemies, Consistently fights groups of enemies before fighting bosses. Defeated all of Kilios's guardians at the same time) '''Range: Extended Melee Range with melee attacks and Magic. Multiversal+ 'with Gacha Sword and RNG Control 'Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: Considerably weaker without Ellie's assistance, although he was still able to defeat her without her help Versions: Early Game '| '''Late Game | Gacha King ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Gacha Sword: '''A immensely pwerful blade that Gacha Summoner was destined to wield. This Sword has the ability to summon other Gacha Warriors across all worlds to aid the summoner in battle. It's true power gives the user to become God-like, allows them to create anythin from nothing and even destroy all of existence is desired '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Gacha Summoning: '''Their main power is that of being able to summon warriors from across the multiverse to aid them in battle when desired. The Gacha Summoner can summon 5 other warriors at a time and combat tough threats Gallery GachaSummoner.jpg|Gacha Summoner's First Appearance Gsumonerf.png|Female Gacha Summoner GachaSumm.jpg|Gacha Summoner (Mega Rare) Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Protagonist Category:Messiahs Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:RPG Characters Category:Summoners Category:Weapons Master Category:Magic Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Wind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Earth Users Category:Morality Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Portal Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2